Fanon:Amin Edwards
, |siblings = , |maritalstatus = Single |household = Broke Family |roommates = Brandi Broke, Stacen Edwards, Kate Edwards, Stacey Edwards |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Amin Edwards is a playable orphan in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the adopted son of Stacen Edwards, and later Brandi Broke, the adopted younger half-brother of Dustin Broke, the adopted younger brother of Kate Edwards, the adopted older half-brother of Beau and Skip-Junior Broke, and the adopted older brother of Stacey Edwards. Amin is 23 days from being an Adult. My CAS Sim Stacen Edwards had done everything he could to make his daughter Kate's childhood happy, but aside from that, they didn't have a genuine father-daughter bond. Even though their Relationship has grown closer, becoming what one would expect of a parent and Child, Stacen still wanted another chance at raising a pre-teen. Stacen initiated the Adoption of an orphaned child over the phone by calling the "Adoption Centre". The adoption approval succeeded and the next day at 10AM, the third of the three Social Workers arrived to deliver Stacen's new son. The mysterious orphan Amin became the first Sim to be adopted in my player stories. Stacen welcomed Amin to the household by giving him the hug which signifies the welcome of an adopted child. Stacen and Amin look like the perfect match for a parent and child - they even had the same hairstyle. Stacen invited over his new friends Brandi Broke, and Brandi Letourneau so that he could introduce them to one another and also introduce them to his new son. Amin tended to get on better with Brandi Letourneau than with Brandi Broke, but it didn't matter. It was only their first meeting. A few days later when playing the Broke Family Household, Amin was taken to Beau's house on the bus from School. They quickly became friends and not long after that best friends. About a month later, Amin's father married his fiancée Brandi Broke. Kate and Amin were adopted by Brandi, while Brandi's children were adopted by Stacen. Stacen and Brandi had one child together - a boy named Stacey Edwards, who is Amin's younger adoptive brother. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Amin Edwards is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *Often going unnoticed, Amin has 26 personality points, instead of the usual 25. He originally had the same personality has Darren Dreamer. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Amin has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Family secondary aspiration once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *The face template Amin originally used was the template "archeeng". When I changed computers and redid everything from scratch, I created him using a slightly customised variation of the template "archbase", with the eyebrows from the template "archheart". *As I was not entirely familiar with all the Townies in Pleasantview, at the time of Amin's adoption, I checked the Internet to see if he was pre-made or not. It was soon revealed that Amin had been randomly generated on the spot, and done so specifically for adoption. Tellingly, no pre-made child townies have ever been used as orphans in my player stories. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Orphaned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)